Jessica Thompson and her mighty Grandor
Background A 18 year old college student, Jessica and her sister Lexy Thompson moved to Japan to study abroad, where they lived with their roommates and friends Hiroumi and Mika Horikawa to study robotics and the aspects of the use of a brand new pla-series kits called the "General-Function Robo" toylines where the robots can change to giant size as a means of battling each other. Jessica and the others each got their own robots, of which she built her's, "Grandor the Mighty" as she named it. She liked to battle her friends to study on how much these toys function and their economic benefits as a extremely affordable robot for people to own (at 1,500 yen). As it happened, the Undersea empire of Mu resurfaced to wage war on the humans for their land to live on as the Mu's undersea home is dying. They sent out monsters and robots to attack humans, namely in Japan near where the kingdom layed undersea. Jessica and her friends had modified their robots inadvertently to the point where they could fight off the monsters due to the amount of horsepower and abilities the robots had, including flight, rocket punches, eye lasers and swords to use. They called themselves "The Grandor Girls" and sought to fight off the Mu's invasion Ultimately the Mu Queen Ara decided at the end of the war to ask the Grandor Girls to discuss how to end the war. Unsure about what to do but wanting to end the war, they were shuttled in robotic clams to the Mu kingdom. Jessica and the others found out that Ara was in fact possessed by the Staff of Mu, who could manipulate her to cause violence under the guise of helping her people. As it turned out, the kingdom wasn't in extreme danger and the influence The Staff had was so strong it infected everyone living in the kingdom. Jessica and the others summoned their robots to fight off the Staff who now became a monster of its own and fought the Grandor Girl robots to a stand still, resulting in the Staffs defeat and Ara's mind being restored. The Mu and Humans began the process of peace and rebuilding Japan. Persona and Abilities Jessica is somewhat quirky but also holds some sort of psychotic tendencies in combat. She's loud, boisterous and somewhat sex addicted (not like the other girls are not into sex either) but has a kind heart and is loyal to her friends and sister, even if they do annoy each other a lot. She is also proficent at Martial arts, namely Karate. Jessica controls Grandor through a Handheld radio, able to activate his size change to 30 meters tall and use his flight powers, his rocket fists and his eye lasers. Grandor also has a grappling hook that can emite electricity and-though rarely used due to its destructive firepower-A bazooka cannon built in its jetpack that can fire off plasma energy to eliminate a monster. Grandor has a horsepower of 2,500 HP and has a compact solar energy engine that can store up to 90k amounts of energy to fuel it and at least 20k in auxiliary energy should he run out of fuel. Trivia * Jessica and Grandor can be used by anyone, but must credit Joel Endrizzi as the creator of the characters. Category:Robot Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters That Require Creator Credit Category:2013 Debuts